An Unexpected Love
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Hiatus* *UnderLonqConstruction*
1. Chapter 01: Bump on the Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters**

****An Unexpected Love

****

_'Please let this be over!'_ Kagome yelled in her mind as she slumped lazily in her desk. She was in her third hour class, history. Her teacher, Mrs. Maguya, talked on and on about the history of Kyoto. _'I wish this class was history.'_ Kagome thought as she giggled.

**_Sorry I forgot, here is a summary of what's going on as far as Kagome and her associates_**

_Kagome is a tenth grader at Kawaia High (made that up) and is on the school's volleyball team. She, along with her best friend Sango and her mortal enemy Kikyo, are the volleyball team's star players. Miroku and Inuyasha are on the soccer team. Inuyasha is the one and only star player on this team. With his hazel golden eyes and silver silky hair, the crowd couldn't resist him. He along with the volley star Kikyo had been going out for about 2 months_ _now._

_**Back to the story!**_

"Mrs. Higurashi!"Mrs. Maguya suddenly appeared before Kagome. "I, as well as your class, would like to know what you are giggling about." Mrs. Maguya stared at Kagome with stern eyes, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothings funny. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Kagome bowed her head in apology.

"Oh I know it won't. Unless you want to give up your position on the volley ball team." Mrs. Maguya warned with a raised eyebrow.

"No you don't have to do that. I'll pay attention." Kagome assured her. She couldn't give up the volleyball team by any means. It was the one thing in life she was truly dedicated to. (Other than her friends and family that is.)

"Good." the teacher walked back to the chalkboard swaying her hips in a red pencil skirt.

Miroku ,who sat in the desk next to Kagome, whistled at Mrs. Maguya

"Miroku you perv, she's like thirty something" Kagome said to him disgusted at his lecherous behavior.

"Yeah I know but still..." Miroku paused to look at his teacher one again "...she's hot."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes.

And then, as if Kagome's wish had been granted, the bell rang.

"Alright class please review what you've learned today. There will be a test on Wenesday." Mrs. Maguya said in a raised voice as she watched students spill out of her classroom.

As Kagome left the classroom her eyes caught Sango. Sango hurried toward her.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted cheery eyed.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said back.

"I gotta head to my locker and get my practicing uniform." Kagome informed Sango

Great I'll come with you. I gotta get mines too" Sango smiled at Kagome.

The two cheery girls turned a hallway and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha holding hands walking toward them. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the soccer star. He was perfect to her. He had a cute smile, a handsome face, beautiful hazel golden eyes, and long flowing silver hair. Kagome found the color of his hair to be peculiar, but it looked good on him.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked Sango in awe of Inuyasha.

"That is Inuyasha. He's on the soccer team with Miroku and one of the best. How could you not know him? He's going out with Kikyo and he went to this school last year too." Sango informed her gazing friend.

"I think he's in a few of my classes and I've heard of him, but I've never seen him like this before." Kagome paused "he's perfect."

Just then Kikyo appeared before Kagome "You eyein' my boyfriend airhead?" she asked Kagome with an attitude.

"Mabey I am. Got a problem with it?" Kagome took a step closer in Kikyo's face.

"Kagome just drop it. You can't go and have yourself kicked off the team for fighting.Especially not her." Sango warned her friend.

"What did you s-" Kikyo was cut off.

"Just let it go Kikyo." Inuyasha told her angry girlfriend.

"Fine. Let's go." Kikyo shoved past Kagome and began walking off. Inuyasha turned his head to look back at Kagome and winked at her.

Kagome looked down at the white glossy floor tiles and blushed._'How did a girl like Kikyo end up with a guy like Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thouhgt jealously.

"C'mon Kagome we're gonna be late!" Sango urged her friend. She grabbed her arm and pulled her to thier lockers. They got their clothes and changed in the gym locker room.

Sango and Kagome wore white fitting t-shirts and red shorts with white stripes on the sides. They entered the gym to find that the other girls had already begun practice and quickly joined them.

Miroku decided that it was a good idea to skip his fourth hour class, science. His science teacher would give him an earful for not completing his project on the anatomy of micro-organisms. (A/N: Do tenth graders do that? .) His parents would also give him a scolding because they thought he had done it. So he decided to skip it all together.

He was cheerfully walking down the hall, his ipod in hand and the earphones in his ears. (Duh -.-) He turned a corner and saw Inuyasha walking toward him.

"What's up Inuyasha?" he greeted his best friend.

Inuyasha sighed boredly. "Nothing. I'm just looking around this boring ass school for something to do." Inuyasha had skipped science for the same reason Miroku had.

"Well I was on my way to the gym. Wanna come?" Miroku suggested

Inuyasha rubbed his head. He knew all too well that Miroku was a perv. He had to be planning something. "I might as well come. I'm not doing anything better."

The two boys walked to the gym door and stood there for a second. Inuyasha looked through the glass and saw that the girls were having volley practice.

"Did you know that the girls were having practice?" Inuyasha asked with a sound of disgust and suspicion in his voice. He knew full and well what the answer was.

Miroku pushed the gym doors open. "Sure did." he answered as he walked to sit on the bleachers.

Inuyasha quickly came to regret ever having asked that question. He walked in the gym after Miroku and sat beside him. Inuyasha noticed Kagome as she spiked the ball over the net. _'So she's on the volleyball team' _Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Miroku, who's that girl over there?" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome.

"Oh her? That's Kagome Higurashi. As you can see she's on the volley team and the best right along with Sango and Kikyo." Miroku answered intelligently.

"So how do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's one of my friends." Miroku answered as if it were nothing.

"What?!" Inuyasha's hazel golden eyes went wide. "How come you never introduced her to me...she's hot."

"I know that stupid, but Kagome's not like most girls. She's picky with who she dates. I was lucky enough to be her friend." Miroku admitted. "But did you forget you were dating Kikyo?"

"No, but she's just so..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence.

Kikyo turned around to see her boyfriend. She smiled at him and he smiled back knowing full and well she was looking at other women. She bent over and gave him a look at her backside.

Kagome thought as she saw what Kikyo was doing. _'How bout this?'_ she had thought of an idea. 

"11 serving 6." she said to her team. She served the ball with a smack over the net. The ball was sent flying with power to the back Kikyo's head.

Kikyo fell face first onto the hard gym floor. She turned her head to see Kagome standing there, her hands on her hips, grinning from ear to ear.

A/N: Well there you have it the first chapter. I had to end it on a cliffy cause I'm sort of scared you'll lose interest. I know you've heard this before but please review. I need to know if I'm any good at this. Oh yeah, it might take me a while to review cause I am a kind of slow typer. (Kill me .)


	2. Chapter 02: Kikyo's Angry

I'm not really sure if anyone's reading. But if you are please review. I need constructive critism and not having any is making me nervous. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. A doi .

An Unexpected Love

Chapter two: Kikyo's angry

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kikyo yelled furious, her cheeks red with anger. She was sitting on the floor due to the fact that Kagome had lunged a ball at the back of her head. (A/N: If you read the last chapter you would know that.)

Kagome bent down under the net and walked over to Kikyo on the other side. She looked down at Kikyo with a sour face, her hands on her hips. "I did that because you were showing yourself off like the whore you are!"

Kikyo stood to Kagome's level and shoved Kagome. "I'm not a whore airhead. You're just o' so jealous 'cause you don't have Inuyasha." Kikyo said smugly.

"Why you... I'm gonna knock that cocky ass mouth right off you're face!" Kagome took a lunge at Kikyo. Sango held her back.

All the time this was happening Inuyasha stared in awe as two beautiful girls fought over him.

"I would be so happy if they fought over me." Miroku said to Inuyasha jealously.

"Yeah but they're not, so get over it." Inuyasha said as he got more comfortable on the bleachers."Just aim for Sango. She'll give in eventually."

Just as Kagome was about to break free from Sango and punch Kikyo Ms. Kanowa (thier coach) stepped out of her office in red sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "Is this the team that we've practiced so hard to become?!" she yelled.

Suddenly all the screams and hollars of the volleyball team girls were scilenced. Sango let go of Kagome and the girls quickly fell in line.

"Well answer my question. Is this what we practiced for, to act like a bunch of hoodlums?" she asked again.

"Miroku we better get out of here. I don't like her when she's angry." Inuyasha whispered.

"I second that. Let's go." Miroku agree. He and Inuyasha carefully began to sneak out the door when...

"Me and Mr. Takanaka are like this." She crossed her fingers. "I don't think he'd like to find out that two of his players are skipping class." She said with a twitching eyebrow, turning around to see Inuyasha and Miroku headed for the door.

"Yes, Ms. Kanowa we understand" the two boys said in unison as they hurried out of the gym.

"After lunch I need to speak with all of you. I'll get you all excused from class. You may go." the coach explained.

Kagome walked toward the gym door with Sango trying to stay far away from Kikyo."I'll meet you in lunch Sango. I need to go to my locker real quick."

"All right I'll save you a seat." Sango said as she walked toward the lunchroom.

Kagome made her way to her locker and when she finally got there she saw Inuyasha standing there."I-Inuyasha?"

He turned his head to see Kagome. "I'm surprised you know my name. I've never met you before...Kagome." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah well, you're well known around the school and as for my name I bet Miroku told you." she smiled

"Yup that's right." Inuyasha walked from the lockers to Kagome's front. "Anyway I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Kagome's confused face was suddenly shown. It came out naturally though because she didn't want to make such a stupid face on purpose. Especially not in front of him.

he thought as he noticed her face. "For what you did to Kikyo. I wouldn't be so happy if she was actually hurt cause she's my girlfriend and all, but I needed some excitement in my day." 

"No problem. I don't even like her. And don't worry...she won't be your girlfriend for long." Kagome smiled boldly yet innocently.

Inuyasha found himself blushing, something he didn't usually do. _'What does she mean Kikyo won't be my girlfriend for long? Is she gonna...'_ his thoughts were interrupted.

"Get away from him wench!" Kikyo came running from the end of the hall. (Wench is Kikyo's word in this story. Weird huh? ( : ) "Move!" she shoved Kagome from in front of Inuyasha to the white glossy floor.

"Kikyo what the hells wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"What the hells wrong with me? What the hells wrong with you? How could you go behind my back with a girl like her? She's not even pretty." Kikyo smirked putting her right hand on her waist.

"F.Y.I Kikyo, I was only talking to her. And as for her being pretty I think that's my decision not yours. Unless you're a lesbo or something which would mean you're in the wrong relationship." Inuyasha informed her. He laughed in his mind. No matter how serious he was being he had to admit: that was funny._ 'Kikyo a lesbo...classic'_ he thought.

Kagome giggled lowly when she heard him._ 'Kikyo a lesbo...classic'_ she also thought. It was like their minds were joined. They were a perfect match.

"Come on don't act stupid. She's only trying to take you a-" Kikyo directed her attention to Kagome when she moaned.

"I-I think my wrist is...broken." Kagome struggled out. She sat up from where she once lay.

"You can't believe her she's faking." Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha.

"How can you even be so cruel? Look, right now I need some space so if you could just please leave me alone..." Inuyasha paused "...I'd appreciate it."

Kikyo scrunched her face up. "Fine." She then looked down at Kagome. "If you keep sticking your nose in my business, then I'll mess you up." she threatened stomping off.

Kagome questioned. 

"C'mon, you need to see the nurse." Inuyasha extended a hand out to her and she took it.

Kagome thought. 

Kagome was now walking home with Sango in the hot, scorching spring sun. The nurse had explained that her wrist wasn't in fact broken, it was only sprained. She had said that it was one of the tiniest sprains she had ever seen and that in about a week it would be fine.

"I can't believe she did this to you." Sango said analyzing Kagome's bandaged wrist.

"Yeah well it's okay. In the end I think Inuyasha saw the true, ugly Kikyo." Kagome said with a determined look.

"I just still can't believe you're putting yourself through all this just for Inuyasha." Sango said in disbelief.

"Yeah well you'd do the same for Miroku." Kagome smirked.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not! Would not!"

Kagome gave up. "Fine, fine whatever...liar." she said under her breath.

The two girls finally reached their houses and parted ways. Kagome opened the door to her house expecting a cool, comfortable, and relaxed environment only to discover that inside was hotter than outside. "Mom it's hot in here! What happened to the A.C.?"

Her mother came out of the kitchen sweating wiping her hands on a rag. "Oh hello Kagome. Welcome home." Ms. Higurashi greeted.

Kagome plopped down on the couch. "What happened to the A.C?" she asked again.

"Well we haven't had the vents cleaned out so we can't use them. Anyway what happened to your wrist?" her mother asked staring at the bandages.

"Uuu, nothing! It's just part of a costume cause we're having a play in school!" of course, she lied. "I guess I forgot to take it off, oh well." Kagome hurried up to her room to avoid any further conversation that might lead to the truth.

She went to the bathroom, took a quick bath, and then lay in her bed. _'Today was a long day'_ she thought as she drift off to sleep.

A/N: What a long chapter. Whoo it's finally over. If you took your time to read the whole chapter, you might as well review. The more reviews I get the more pumped I am to update. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome. And please, no flames.

P.S. Review twice if you have to. Oh yeah, I been looking for the I.D. number to the Inuyasha fanfic Wake me up Inside. So if you have it send it to me. You never know, I might reward whoever sends it to me. .

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 03: Car Ride

A/N: I know I said I'd update in a week, but I don't have it in me to keep my fans waiting. So enjoy this chapter. Not much happens in it though, but you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the clothing brands mentioned, or the Mercedes Benz.

An Unexpected Love

Chapter Three:

Just about a week had passed since Kagome had sprained her wrist. She had gone to school everyday although her mother pleaded her not to. Ms. Higurashi always seemed to make her children's injuries seem like gun shot wounds. Even the tiniest of scratches called for the emergency room.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as the morning sun beamed down on them. She thought for a while about how peaceful it would be to wake up like this with Inuyasha by her side. A handsome silver-haired soccer prince with beautiful honey colored eyes and the most perfect smile she had ever seen, kissing her good morning. He had to be an angel sent to the devil that was Kikyo. And then suddenly her blissful thoughts were interrupted by an annoying buzz that had to be her cell phone. She lazily reached up on to her nightstand and flipped open her cell which was previously charging.

A tired Kagome: Hello?

A cheerful Sango: Good morning Kagome.

Kagome: Good morning whatever. Whaddya want?

Sango: Somebody's cranky when they wake up.

Kagome: Sango what do you want?!

Sango: Calm down already, sheesh. I jusy wanted to tell you that Miroku said he's coming to pick us up for a soccer game. So get ready. And bring a new attitude.

Kagome: I'll be ready.

Sango: See ya then.

Kagome flipped her cell phone shut and sighed._ 'She has peeeeerfect timing.' _Kagome thought irritated. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower before deciding what to wear. She put on a pink tee and a short pink skirt with a white ribbon tied arond the waist. She slid sunglasses with a white lining behind her bangs to give a sense of relaxation. To top everything off she put on a pair white Nikes.

"Kagome, Sango's on the porch waiting for you!" ten year old Sota called to his older sister.

Kagome came rushing down the stairs. "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Slow down Kagome, she just got here. I think she'll wait for you." Sota assured her as he plopped down on the living room couch.

"Yeah I know that." she went into the kitchen and came back out with a water bottle and a cam-corder."Tell mom that I went out with Sango and I'll probably be back around six."

"Alright." Sota thought for a few seconds "Wait Kagome!" he caught the door just before she closed it. "Can't I go see Kohaku since you're leaving?"

"I don't see why not. But you'll have to tell mom what I said." Kagome closed and locked the door.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Sota shoved past Kagome and into the house of Sango.

"Hey Sango" Kagome sat beside Sango on the porch. She was wearing an orange halter top and blue jeans shorts with an orange butterfly in fake diamonds on the right back pocket.

"Hey Kagome." Sango let out a frustrated sigh.

"You said I'm cranky?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Miroku and Inuyasha were supposed to be here an hour ago and here we are sitting on you're porch in the hot blazing sun. I can't take this anymore! If they don't hurry up and get here I'm gonna lose my mind!" Sango began pacing back and forth.

"Calm down. Look there's Miroku right now." Kagome pointed at a silver Mercedes._ 'That is a **nice** car.' _she thought jealously.

Sango stomped angrily to the passenger seat window and knocked on it.

Miroku rolled down the window and looked at a furious Sango. "Hello beautiful." he smiled innocently.

"How the can you act so innocent after you just stood us up like that?!" Sango yelled.

"Well I'm here now aren't I? And what about my hello?" Miroku complained.

"Save it you lecher." Kagome teased opening the back door. She got in the back seat and Sango sat beside her.

Miroku put the car in drive. "Use your seat belts ladies." he said in a lustful voice.

"Oh just shut up. I'm tired of you already." Sango folded her arms. She was obviously still angry. It was kind of strange though, because Miroku had done this sort of thing before.

"Anyway, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Miroku. "And how did you afford this car?" she hadn't even noticed how expensive it looked until she actually took the time to study it.

"Answer to your first question: I'm driving to his house as we speak. Answer to your second question: TUPF." Miroku said.

"What the hell's TUPF?" Sango and Kagome asked in unison. Sango's angry expression suddenly turned into a dumb folded one.

"The United Parental Fund." Miroku stated plainly and proudly.

"Clever." the two girls said in unison with bleak faces.

He pulled up in front of a white house. "We're here. Kagome, would you like to do the honors of fetching Inuyasha?"

"Gladly" Kagome smiled as if she were royalty. She got out of his car, strutted toward the house, and rang the door bell.

Inuyasha opened the door in a black t-shirt and jeans shorts. "Kagome?"

"Yup, that's me. Miroku sent me to get you." Kagome smiled sweetly.

No matter how much Inuyasha tried to fight it he had to admit that Kagome was beautiful. She had perfect creamy vanilla skin. Beautiful amber eyes. A sweet, sweet smile that brightened up his world every time he saw it. Not even to mention her body. He seemed to have already fallen for her; only a little after a week. He shook the thoughts out of his head. Ther was always a plain and simple fact that he had to remember and that was that Kikyo was his girlfriend.

Inuyasha thought. He looked over Kagome's shoulder to see Miroku's silver Benz.. "I'll be out in a sec." 

"We'll wait for ya." Kagome winked at him and plastered the cutest smile she could on her face. Then she did a cute 'lil strut back to Miroku's car knowing full and well Inuyasha was watching.

Inuyasha thought as he shook his head and disappeared into his house. (A/N: Don't worry he doesn't live alone. But you'll probably figure that out in a later chapter.) 

Kagome got back in the car and sat beside Sango.

"Umm, Kagome... do you like Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he turned around from the drivers seat to look at Kagome.

"Duh, what gave it away?" Kagome asked.

"I swear Miroku sometimes your so freakin' stupid." Sango said under her breath. What she said was sort of true. He wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky, but he wasn't the dimmest either.

"I'm not a mind reader!" he argued.

"We can tell." Sango teased. She and Kagome giggled.

Miroku folded his arms and started mumbling angry words to himself. _Do I look like a mind reader? No I'm not a mind reader. How was I supposed to know? Girls know everything..._ he continued to himself.

Inuyasha stuck his head through the passenger seat window."Hey Sango." he greeted.

"Hi Inuyasha." Sango smiled.

"Miroku open the trunk. I gotta put my uniform in there." Inuyasha ordered.

"Aww, no hello for me?" Miroku pouted with a puppy dog face.

"Just do it ya idiot." Inuyasha ordered once again.

"So cruel..." Miroku mumbled to himself before giving up and doing what he was told.

"Sango how do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused. She had never witnessed the two talk before.

"I met him last year at this sports meet thingy. No big." Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Whaddya mean no big?!" Kagome complained "If you had introduced him to me last year I could be with him right now and not that she-beast Kikyo!"

Miroku thought as he leaned back in the drivers seat. 

'S-sorry Kagome. I didn't think much of it at the time." Sango giggled nervously.

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha finally got in the car and Miroku was free to drive to the soccer field behind the school.

"Can ya drive any faster? I don't think Mr Takanaka would be happy to find out that his star player is late." Inuyasha smirked. He knew he was basically the team's hero and rubbed it it Miroku's face every chance he could.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch we're here." Miroku teased.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" **Inuyasha yelled. He blushed and turned around at the sound of the girls giggling.

Kagome and the others got out of the car only to see Kikyo in purplle shorts and a very revealing, matching halter top.

Kagome thought _'Nothing but filthy trailer trash.'_ (A/N: Kagome's harsh right? I wanted to make her tough yet gentle and girly.) 

Kagome wasn't suprised to see her enemy Kikyo, but what she saw behind her baffled her.

A/N: I know I shouldn't but I just had to end this chapter in a cliff hanger. I want all of you to guess what was behind her. I bet you'll never guess right.

Until the next chapter, tata. And thanks for reading. Continue doing so.


	4. Chapter 04: Soccer Game

A/N: Sadly, none of you guessed right. Oh well read on. And just in case you forgot, the setting right now is outside of the school in the parking lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. (I'm tired of this .)

An Unexpected Love

Chapter Four:

Kagome wasn't suprised to see Kikyo, but what she saw behind her baffled her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango got out of Miroku's Mercedes to see what her friend was gawking at.

Kagome was staring at a boy with wavy black hair and dark red eyes."Who's that?" she asked.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you the same thing Kikyo." Inuyasha said turning toward his girlfriend.

"Well if you guys must know, this is Naraku. We went to the same middle school and he just transfered to this one. " Kikyo explained. "This is **my** _boyfriend_," she turned to Kagome with a sour face "Inuyasha, and his friends."

"Hey, I'm Kagome and that's Miroku and Sango." Kagome shook his hand and smiled.

Miroku and Sango waved at him. "Hey." they both said.

"Nice to meet you all. Especially you, Kagome." Naraku kissed her hand.

Kagome blushed. "I'm flattered."

"Can we go? We're gonna be late for the game, Inuyasha." Miroku urged opening the trunk.

"Right, right I forgot. We wouldn't want Takanaka to catch a fit." Inuyasha got a bag out of the trunk that contained his uniform."You guys better go find seats."

Kikyo strolled up to Inuyasha and was about to give him a kiss when Kagome stepped in the way. "Sure thing Inuyasha." she smiled.

"Whatever." Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked off with Naraku folowing close behind."I'll see you guys later." he smiled before disappearing into the school with Kikyo.

"I feel sorry for him. I wouldn't be able to stand being shown around by Kikyo." Sango sighed and flipped her hair in the sunlight. It was a sight of utter beauty; to Miroku at least.

Miroku took her hand. "Sango, you take my breath away." he smiled one of his very dazzling smiles.

Sango blushed and pulled her hand away hesitantly."Th-thanks."

"This is no time to get all lovey-dovey. C'mon Sango we have to find good seats." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her to the back of the school without saying a word to the two soccer players that just watched them scurry off.

Sango and Kagome sat in the third row of the stands. It was now 2:00 and the sun's heat had intensified a great deal. The two had managed to find white visors in the back seat of Miroku's car. The sad part of it all was, the sun would not take it so easily on all of the soccer players.

When they saw the two come out on the field in the scorching sun, thier brown eyes widened in suprise. Kagome focused in her cam-corder as they ran out. There were two very handsome soccer princes in white, button up, cotten collared shirts with skinny red vertical stripes. They wore red shorts with white stripes on the sides, red and white Adidas soccer cleats, and long white socks that stopped just below the knees. It was truly a sight to be seen.

"I love a man in uniform." Kagome sighed dreamily.

"As perverted as that sounds, I have to agree with you." Sango laughed.

Kagome shot footage every minute the game went buy. Koga (Yes he is in this story. You'll be seeing a lot more of him.) passed the ball to Inuyasha who then dribbled it passed a number 73 in a blue soccer shirt. He kicked it to Miroku.

"Time to score the first goal of the game!" Miroku kicked the ball with force into the goal, fight passed the goaly who dove for it. A smile of victory was plasterd across his face, although they hadn't won yet.

The crowd went wild and they all stood cheering.

'AND NUMBER 52 MIROKU KANZAKI(Is that his last name? If not then sorry for copying.) FROM KAWAIA HIGH SCORING YET ANOTHER REMARKABLE GOAL! THIS IS TRULY A SIGHT TO BE SEEN!' the sports announcer rejoiced.

"Sango, I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kagome said over the crowds.

"Okay, but the games getting heated." Sango said in a raised voice.

"I said I'd be right back." Kagome left her seat beside Sango and began to walk into the school.

"Wait Kagome, the camera!" Sango tried to warn her but she was already inside the school.

Kagome walked in a swiftly through the halls that she wasn't use to seeing empty. She suddenly noticed that the camera was still around her arm. _'Oh crap. I forgot to give Sango the camera. Damn!'_ She kicked herself mentally. She found a table in the hallway and set the camera there as she entered the bathroom.

Kagome came out of the bathroom a little bit later and grabbed her camera. Little did she know the footage on the camera would suprise her later.

The game was down to the wire. The score was 3 to 3, there was a minute on the clock, and tensions were high. Crowd members crossed thier fingers and hoped that thier beloved home team came out victorious. Kagome bit her bottem lip and clenched the camera tightly.'You guys have to win.'

"Let's just hope for the best, Kagome." Sango's eye's were glued to the field as the final play began.

"Wait a minute, have you seen Kikyo around?"Kagome looked around at the crowd of people but couldn't find her. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Kikyo since the game began. If her boyfriend were competing in a soccer game, Kagome knew she wouldn't miss it for the world. So were in the world was Kikyo?

The crowd gasped as Inuyasha stole the ball from a member of the opposite team. He knew tensions were high and the game rested on his shoulders.

The crowd counted down:

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

Buzz.

The crowd was silent.

'IT LOOKS LIKE...KAWAIA HIGH HAS WON THE GAME!'

Everyone stood from there seats cheering. Anyone who was there could feel the rumbling from the roar the crowd was making. Players crowded around Inuyasha as they gave him congragulatory shakes and hi-fives.They had finally won the game.

After a day of eating, drinking and celebrating, it was now 8:00 and Miroku was driving the girls home.

"What a day. I can't believe I won yet another game." Inuyasha gloated as he rested his head on his hands and relexed in the passenger seat.

"I scored the first goal. If it weren't for me we wouldn't have been tied." Miroku said feeling unappreciated.

"We know Miroku, don't worry." Sango teased in a baby voice.Kagome giggled.

"Yeah you guys were pretty great" Kagome smiled.

"Well, we're here." Miroku parked in fromt of thier houses.

"Thanks Miroku."Sango kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Aww, you're too kind." Miroku said trying to hide his blush.

Kagome followed after Sango and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Night you guys." she got out of the car and stood beside Sango.

Inuyasha, who was suprised by a kiss, blushed. "Good night."

"Bye." Miroku said. His car soon disappeared in the darknest.

"I thought Inuyasha lived two blocks away from here. Why is Miroku driving him home?" Kagome asked.

"Mabey because his legs hurt." Sango shrugged."Well, good night."

"Night ." Kagome watched as Sango entered her house and she did the same. "Mom, mom I'm home!" she walked into the kithen to find a note on the table.

Dear Kagome,

I had to work late tonight. Sota is next door and your grandfather went out of town. Find something to eat.

Love,

Mom

'_This is just great. There's no one home and nothing to eat. No dinner for me I guess.' _she thought. She went into the bathroom and took a shower.Then she went into her room and put on grey boy shorts and a black t-shirt. She watched t.v. until about 10:26. _'I'm bored. Mabey a walk could get me to sleep.' _She put on a pair of black flip-flops and left her house. She walked about two blocks in the cool night breeze when she saw Inuyasha sitting on his porch.

Inuyasha looked up. "Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she said sitting to the left of him.

"I couldn't sleep. After such an intense game..."

"Well, I couldn't sleep either." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's thoughts always seemed to be interrupted when he saw her smile. She was always so happy, cheerful, and alive. Unlike Kikyo who was always extra jealous.

Kagome gigled. "Those are so cute."

"What are you talking about?Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome leaned foward and stared at Inuyasha's furry black house shoes."I never thought a man would wear something like that." she giggled.

"Hey it's not funny!" A light red tinted his cheeks.

"Yes it is! I just love 'em!" she leaned down closer and felt the furry softnesss.

"It's not me fault! I didn't aven know you were gonna be here!"

Kagome's giggling only intensified.

Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and pulled her up. "Stop laughin' at me!" he didn't even notice that thier faces were an inch apart.

Kagome took the liberty of closing the space with a kiss. She blushed and quickly pulled away."I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake. I know you still like Kikyo."

Inuyasha blushed and turned away. "I'm gonna break up with her actually." he said softly.

"I don't like Kikyo it's true but you can't break up with her because of me." Kagome said.

"I know that. I'm doing it 'cause I think our flame has long gone out. It's time to throw away the candle and light a new one." he said softly.(A/N: Isn't that a cute saying? I made it up .)

Kagome smiled to herself._ 'Yes!'_ "Umm okay. I'll be heading home then." Kagome got up from where she satand began to walk off. "Oh, and I like your saying about the candles. It's clever."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly disappeared in the darkness. "Kagome, you are my lit candle." he whispered to himself.

A/N: I really do like that saying about the candles. How do you feel about it? Tell tell tell.


	5. Chapter 05: Romantics

A/N: Since you nice people have continued to review, I will pleasure you with yet another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

An Unexpected Love

Chapter Five: Romantics

The next day at school, Kagome was extra cheery. She seemed to actually want to do her class work and help out all her teachers. Sango found her behavior very strange because after all, Kagome wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky, but she wasn't an airhead either.

Sango, who was now walking toward the lunchroom with Kagome, stared at her with a very confused look. She was humming and walking with a very noticeable prance.

"Kagome, why are you... like this?" she seemed to struggle out.

"And what do you mean Sango?" Kagome smiled strangely.

"Why are you so happy? There's nothing wrong with that but, you're kinda freakin' me out with your happy sunshiny attitude."

"Well, yesterday Inuyasha said he was gonna break up with Kikyo."

"I guess that explains it. To tell you the truth Kagome, I could never be that crazed over a guy." Sango shook her head.

On cue, Miroku appeared out of one of the classrooms. "Why hello ladies."

The two girls stared at him in disbelief. Why did he always have to act so innocent? All of his thoughts were always tainted with women after all. Maybe it was one of his tactics. It seemed to work though, because in his lifetime, he'd had his share of girlfriends.

Sango stepped interestingly in his face. She squinted her eyes and slightly tilted her head. "I don't get it Miroku, what made you this way? Were you born a pervert or something?"

Kagome giggled in the background. "You're too hilarious."

"I can assure you Sango I was not born this way. There are just so many temptations..." Miroku trailed of and his eyes wandered to Sango's chest.

Slap

Sango quickly backed away. "Sometimes you get me so angry!"

"But why my dear Sango? I'm merely admirering your lovely features." Miroku smiled dreamily.

Slap

Kagome burst out laughing. "One more like that and you'll look like an over-ripened tomato."

Sango's face was tinted red. "You're such a perv!"

"I'd prefer playboy." he smirked.

"That's still bad!"

"Not as much."

"Yes it is!"

"Nuh uh."

"You're right, you're more of a lech!"

"Nah."

Kagome head bobbed left to right as she watched her friends quarrel. Well, one of them at least. After moments listening to a pointless argument- whether Miroku was a playboy, perv, or lecher (or maybe all three) - Kagome decided to leave. "Sango I'm going to lunch." she said before walking off. The argument seemed to have lost her interest.

Sango's face was suddenly lightened. She turned around so that her back was facing Miroku. "Um, Kagome?" she hadn't even noticed that she had gone.

"I guess we got on her nerves." Miroku shrugged looking in the direction she had disappeared in.

Sango turned around. "No, that would be you."

"What's the matter with you?" Miroku asked intrigued.

Sango let out an exasperated sigh before throwing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, Miroku?" she asked as calmly as she possibly could. The tone of her voice exposed that she was still a bit annoyed.

"Why do you always get so angry with me? I hate to see you that way. And even worst is the fact that I'm the cause of it." he said sincerely.

Sango let her hands fall from her hips. "Do you really mean that?" she asked doubtfully as a raised eyebrow accented her face.

"Yes I do. I wouldn't lie about something like that. I might about some other things but not this." he bit his lip nervously.

Sango smiled partially. "You're not as bad as thought. Which is sort of weird cause I've known you for about six years." she trailed off in thought.

"Yes Sango and things change. Friendships bloom, relationships blossom." he leaned in closer to her.

Sango's cheeks turned a faint shade of red. "What relationships exactly?"

"Well, mine and y-" he was interrupted.

"Do you two even plan to come to lunch?" Kagome asked from the end of the hall.

"Yeah I'm coming." Without saying a word to Miroku, Sango disappeared behind the lunchroom doors with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had managed to find an unoccupied lunch table. They set their trays down and sat across from each other. 

"So Sango, you and Miroku worked things out I take it?" Kagome asked before eating a French fry.

"What do you mean?" Sango squinted her eyes as in within any second, she'd be able to see through Kagome.

"Don't play dumb. If I hadn't come when I did, you two would've been sharing a lip lock."

"We would not!" Sango denied.

"Sure keep denying it. But one day all your passion is gonna come pouring out." Kagome smiled.

Sango slammed her fists on the table. "No it's not! There is no passion!"

"Yeah I know." Kagome said sarcastically.

"What's all this talk of passion?" Koga came to sit beside Sango and Miroku beside Kagome. "Well you gonna tell us?" Koga asked again.

"No, it's not important." Sango blew her bangs.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" Kagome noticed that they didn't have trays.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't really want to stand in line." he took a handful of Sango's fries.

"Miroku!" she complained.

"Same here." Koga took the rest of her fries.

"Can't you people just get your own?!"

Koga and Miroku looked at her. "Nope."

"Anyways, have you guys seen Inuyasha? I haven't seen him all day." Kagome asked.

"He didn't come to school today." Koga said plainly

"Why?" Kagome asked confused.

"I don't know!" Koga, Miroku, and Sango blurted out. They seemed to be hiding something.

"You guys are weird." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Green tea." Miroku said plainly.

All three of them stared at Miroku with dumbfounded expressions. "What?"

Without saying a word, Miroku reached on Kagome's tray and grabbed her drink. He opened it and took a sip.

"Miroku! That costs money. What am I supposed to drink now?" Kagome fumed.

Koga shook his head in disappointment. He pulled Miroku's wallet out of his black slacks and handed Kagome five dollars. "You should just get yourself another."

"Miroku you're despicable." Sango said disgusted.

"Thanks Koga." Kagome got up and walked toward the vending machines.

"Hey Kagome." someone greeted Kagome. She turned around to see who it was. A girl with dark orange hair in pigtails and a flower headband caught Kagome's eye.

"Hey Ayame, where have you been the past week?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

"Well we just moved so I've been busy." Ayame smiled.

"I think Koga will be happy to see you." Kagome teased.

"Well what do we have here? The witch has returned." Kikyo strutted up to Ayame. "Same ugly little pigtails too."

"Same ugly little face!" Ayame retorted.

"Look Kikyo she just got back leave her alone." Kagome stepped between them.

"And you're supposed to be her body guard now? I'll kick both your asses." Kikyo said smugly.

"It's over for you. You're just begging for a trip to the emergency room."

"It's okay Kagome. This is my fight." Ayame stepped in front of her.

"I don't get it, why is she so angry at you?" Kagome knew that Kikyo was a terrible person to try and get along with but still, she never noticed any friction between the two before.

"None of your business!" Kikyo cut in.

"I'll tell you Kagome. Back in middle school I stole her little boy friend. Or rather, he was tired of her and came to me." Ayame smiled smugly.

"Shut up!" Kikyo fumed.

Ayame laughed. "What was his name... Naraku?"

A/N: There you have it, another chapter. It's my loyal reviewers that keep me going. Well, review! Or no more chapters!

Kidding


	6. Chapter 06: Humiliation

A/N: Ugh, school just started and I've had literally NO time for stories. To top that off, there was some stupid problem with the phone line and I couldn't get on the Internet. Oh, and did I mention I still have _extra_ homework to do this weekend? Seventh grade's _great_...

**A/N: I don't really know what to do with this story right now, but I'll turn it in some direction to make it interesting. Because right now, I'm on the verge of discintinuing this story and continuing with confessions and The Playbot Way. If you don't know you need to check them out. Oh no, I'm rambling. J-just read on.**

P.S. This will probably be much better than last chapter. (I was tired .)

Disclaimer: I do own Inu- No, I don't own our favorite hanyou.

An Unexpected Love

Chapter Six: _Humiliation_

Kagome's mouth fell agape. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her gaze shot from the lunchroom floor to Ayame's face. "Are you saying... So you went with... You went out with... You were Naraku's girlfriend?!"

Ayame shot a death glare at Kagome. "Yeah, why? He's pretty cute." She stated with a nasty attitude.

"Well maybe he is. I've never really take-"

"Airheads!" Kikyo yelled, interrupting Kagome. "Can't you keep your heads on something for _one second_?!"

Ayame gritted her teeth and pushed up her shirt sleeves. "If you want a beating that early then..." Just as she clenched her fists, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Good to have ya back Ayame. Looks like you're getting along with Kikyo as poorly as ever." Koga smiled from behind her.

She turned around and her mood quickly brightened. "Uh Koga... I... I... um..." It was very obvious that she was the shy type. Her blushing only served to prove it.

"Aaaaaiiiiirrrrrheeeeeads." Kikyo stressed slowly.

"Just stop it Kinky-ho!"(Sound familiar? Just a little shout out to my reviewer.) Kagome flared.

The lunchroom was silenced at the sound of the name before bursting into laughter. "Kinky-ho?" Someone yelled "That's original!" Another complimented.

"I am so tired of you!!!" If Kikyo was a train, her horn would be blaring and her head would surely be steaming.

* * *

Sango watched as Miroku stared uncomfortably into her eyes. His eyes were searching hers, as if to find the answer to a question. 

"Tell me Miroku," She began quizzically "why are you staring at me? It's kind of uncomfortable."

Miroku rested his chin on his hand. "No reason. Just admiring beauty." He charmed.

Sango's cheeks rose to a light pink. He had just called her beautiful. Not technically, but still... Although he had a tendency to fumble with most girls in the past, there was truthfulness in his eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts and hit him in the head with her book bag. "Save it Casanova."

Miroku rubbed his head and feared the oncoming headache. "Can't take a compliment, eh?"

Sango cocked her head when the whole lunchroom suddenly burst into laughter. "Kinky-ho?" She heard the girl at the table beside her comment. "That's original!" Another complimented.

"What is going on?" Miroku asked, disregarding his head pain.

Sango stood from the table. "I don't know Miroku, but trouble is a-comin'." She allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "Let's go."

"Right."

* * *

"Look!" Kagome yelled. "Kikyo I'm tired of this! All this bickering and fighting and arguing..." She trailed off. "I mean, why are we even enemies? Really?" She was done with all the drama. All that was accomplished with her rivalry with Kikyo was a waste of energy. 

Kikyo _'calmed down'. _If that's what someone would call it. "You're right."

Kagome smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Kagome, Kikyo can't be trusted. Are you really gonna try and be her friend?" Ayame asked in astonishment.

"It's okay Ayame. I think I'm changed." Kikyo smiled falsely. "The only reason me and Kagome are even arguing is because of Inuyasha. I mean who fights over a guy?" She lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

Koga leaned into Ayame's ear "Somethin' stinks of a lie." He whispered.

"Y-yeah." The attempt to hide her shyness was to no avail. She blushed.

"No one Kikyo. No one fights over a guy." Kagome smiled victoriously. The tension between her and Kikyo was finally eased. Or so it seemed...

"I mean, who cares if Inuyasha is rightfully mine?" Kikyo shrugged and giggled.

Kagome joined nervously. Maybe this new Kikyo was _too_ friendly. "Yeah who does?"

Sango and Miroku had finally made it to where that smut Kikyo was. "Why is Kagome laughing with Kikyo?" She asked suspiciously.

"Koga, mind explaining?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know myself." Koga knitted his eyebrows.

"I mean, does it even matter that I got to him first?" Kikyo laughed louder.

The whole lunchroom was in a dreadful silence as they watched what seemed as two crazy people laughing for no apparent reason.

Kagome continued her false laughter. "Nope. It doesn't matter one bit." She decided to go along with it. Besides, it looked as though Kikyo had already gone over the deep end anyways.

"Who cares if you're trying to steel... steel him away from me?" She bent over in uncontrollable laughter.

Kagome couldn't fake it any longer. Her laughter quickly fell. "N-no one does Kikyo."

Kikyo stomped during her uncontrollable laughter. "Y-you want to know something Kagome?

Kagome gulped nervously. Not that she was actually scared; it looked as though Kikyo really _really **really** **REALLY**_ needed psychiatric help. This discomforted her. "Yeah... w-what is it? Do you need like psychiatric help or something?" It managed to slip out from her head into her mouth.

Her hysterical laughter quickly halted. "You've lost your **goddanm** mind." She began harshly. "Did you really believe I'd actually be your friend? You wretch? Kagome I hate you with all that you're worth. Which isn't even that much. You strut around the school like your big cheese, turn down every guy that asks you out, and all of a sudden, believe that you can have Inuyasha? Then out of completely nowhere ask to be my friend. You don't need any friends. No. You don't deserve any friends. You're just a spoiled little brat who thinks she can get anything she wants. You're so stuck up. And I just can't _believe _that after all this, you thought I'd be your friend." Kikyo headed for the lunchroom door. Right as she passed Kagome she stated loudly: If you ask me, you're the one that could use a psychiatrist.

"Oooooooo" The whole lunchroom sounded in a hushed toned. Kikyo had won this battle.

Kagome began breathing heavily. Everything. Everything she said had a point to it. _'She got to me. I... I can't believe I let her get to me._

Her four friends didn't say a thing. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga were speechless. Kikyo had made such an impact on her, and the whole school. They even had to admit, Kikyo had spunk.

A girl with short black hair and red eyes stood from her seat. "So Kagome, who's the big cheese now?" The girl began laughing. Students seated at the tables followed.

Kagome soon found that she was completely and utterly **HUMILIATED** . She began fast walking out of the room.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango and Ayame called after her.

She disregarded them and continued out of the lunchroom._ ' I wonder... No, I'm sure Kikyo's right. I don't deserve Inuyasha._

A/N: Kagome you got FRIED!! No but seriously, don't ya feel a bit for Kagome? And how bout Kikyo, she _does_ rightfully have Inuyasha as a boyfriend. But don't worry, they won't last forever. I'm not a KikyoxInuyasha at all. Well, review.

P.S. I only made Kikyo say those harsh words because she needs some spotlight every now and again. Every one does.


	7. Chapter 07: Breakups and Dog Ears!

Authoress' Note: Alright get happy! For all the time I haven't been updating, I've been doing tons of improving. I believe I've written 5 or 6 stories in the Naruto fandom, and I'm very pleased with all there outcomes... 'cept for maybe the one that's on long hold. Speaking of such, I said this was too... and the lack of updating makes me wanna puke! Cause I can't stand when a story that's not even that good to begin with isn't updated quickly! Yeah, I'm downing myself, so what? Anyway, the long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru- _oops!_ I mean I don't own Inuyasha. That fandom sure is getting to my head.

* * *

An Unexpected Love

__

Chapter 7: Break-ups and... Dog Ears?!

"I wanna break up." She had uttered the stupid words before she could stop herself. Why had she said that? They weren't together, and she was still yet to see whether he had any interest at all in her. She slapped her hands over her mouth.

The silver-haired student stared at her stupidly before raising his brow slowly and thoughtfully. "Yeah? Ya do? What did I do wrong? Today your birthday or somethin'?"

She frowned. Kagome had known him for about four months, and thinking about it, she never realized how simply air-headed he could sometimes be. Sure, he was a charmer when necessary, but his simple-mindedness was baffling. "No! We're not together! It was a mistake! And today's not my birthday... I just..." She trailed off and sat down on beside him.

They were outside of the school, it having let out a while ago. Sango and Miroku had stated that the four head home together, but they were no where to be found. And the fact that the air had grown significantly chillier and moister than earlier in the morning.

"Anyway," Kagome continued. "Me and you should... space out."

He blinked. "Space out? You're really into that kinda thing?"

"I don't do drugs stupid." she sighed. "I don't know why I'm just now remembering this… A while ago, when you weren't here, I and Kikyo got into a... discussion."

"'Discussion?'"

"Well, it wasn't as polite as a discussion it was a... debate of sorts." The girl laughed nervously. "It was a _heated discussion_."

"A debate?" He blinked. "I don't get where you're going with this, but it just seems like your just trying to make me look stupid."

"I'm not. And we weren't exactly debating... it was full blown argument. I mean, she said some really mean stuff that embarrassed me! And I, Kagome Higurashi, could say nothing in defense!"

Inuyasha shrugged and glanced at her. "Everyone chokes up sometimes, I guess. But I don't think I should be giving anyone arguing advice. Besides, you and Kikyo need to start to get along. My friend _and_ girlfriend should get along. So, what was this 'argument' of yours about?"

It was amazing... after four whole months he still didn't get it. Seriously, simple-minded.

"Well, you." She blushed and turned away.

"Nice things?" He smiled expectantly, leaning a bit closer.

"O-of sorts..." Kagome's brown eyes found a nearby tree. "It was about you, and I said..."

"You said?"

"I said..."

"You _said_?"

"I said..."

"You _SAID_?" This was just getting irritating.

She sighed. If she was going to tell him, it may as well have been now. "Well, you see..." She sat up straight. "I... like you, a lot. I understand that you wanna remain faithful, but sometimes I can't help myself. I mean you're perfect." Dammit! She hadn't meant to say that either! Not upfront, anyway.

His cheeks pinked, he turned away. _'I don't think she really just admitted that. No girl does and just sits there. They usually run away all... red...'_ But when he thought about t, she wasn't exactly what someone would call 'regular'. Who eats yogurt with pickled plums? "That's... interesting."

"Uh, yeah, for me too. Oh, and, uh, nice headband." '_Nice headband?! That's the best I could do?! Kagome Higurashi you have lost your luster!'_

"Thanks, but... I'm not wearing one."

"Yes you are." She stared at the ears atop his head. "It looks unique... but why did you choose today to where it? Thee festival's not in another month."

"I'm not wearing a headband." Inuyasha stressed.

"Yeah, you are." She felt atop hiss ear. "They're really soft... and... warm." She knitted her brows. "And they feel so... real." Her suspicion increased and she felt around his scalp, feeling around for any plastic. Kagome's eyes widened. "So real! You have dog ears! Oh my god! Wh-where you born with those??" She stood. "I can't believe it! You have freggin dog ears! This is so bizarre! The first human wi--"

Before she could finish, she was tackled to the ground.

* * *

Authoress Note: Please don't hate me for such a short chapter. I have major writers block but felt I needed to add something to this story. It was sort of a filler. Kinda. Whatever it make you think. 


End file.
